yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
12
YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS YUGI CHAPTER 12 hi jack you going join us,:said Leo.ya will witch are duel said Luna OK i witch your duel by the way you are you two dueling,said jack. will you ask Luna,said Leo. i sit up in duel with the king if games yugi,,said Luna.what you mean you two are vs the king if games then i get see this duel,said jack. ya yugi be hard duel if but me Luna are going to show him that we are better and i hoop you dont mind jack but after are duel we find some one the top duelist and we wan to see you beat him he his name zene,said Leo. Zane huh i you made nice pick i be happy to beat him,said jack. OK yugi it time to duel us,said Leo. ya we going to beat you,:said Luna.OK then we find who win this duel then start this duel off by paly i monster in def then drak return to summon my drak magician girl in atk made atk 2000 then sit 2 cards face down said yugi OK the it my,:said Leo.now show you what can do no one can beat the drak singers now i draw paly Morphtronic -videon in attack made attack 1500 then i paly my spell card pot if greed so i can draw 2 cards,:said Leo.then i paly my 2nd spell card seal if darkness now all monster out my side get an ex1000 attack points so now my monster his 3000 attack points next i paly 3 cards face down and end my turn OK it my turn,:said Leo.now is Drew,:said Luna.and i summon Sunlight Unicorn atk 1800 then thinks to Leo spell card my monster gets ex 1000 atk points making him 2800 then i paly my spell card fortress if drak illusion now all monster out get an ex 500 attack so now my monster 3300 next i play 3 cards face down now i attack yugi drak magician girl yugi life points go down form 4000 to 3000? hi what gonig your life want to mroe then said,:said Luna.thinks to my trap card i only lsoe 1000 life points said yugi fin i end my turn said Luna OK it my turn i now i draw,:said yugi .i paly monster reborn then 4 spell this lot me call 2 more drak magician,:said yugi.no way is yugi going got summon god card said jack that right i summon obelisk the tormentor attack 4000 now obelisk attack Luna monster Luna life points go down form 4000 to 3300 now i paly my return spell witch man can summon 2d monster slifer the sky dragon i have 3 cards in my hand making him 3000 i end my turn,:said yugi .OK it my move i draw with the god cards out yugi going to be lot harder to beat will then i WIl;)just have to try my best to make sure me Luna beat him now i summon toner monster then send 2 monsters to my gave so i can synchro summon my power tool dragon then send him to my grave i drak synchro summon my drak power tool dragon atk 2800,:said Leo.am not down thinks to my spell card he get ex 1000 attack points and thanks to Luna spell card he get 500 attack points marking him 4300 now attack yugi sky dragon said Leo not so fast i paly my 2nd trap card return the king now my sky dragon get ex 1000 attack points yugi life points go down form 3000 to 2700 now site 2 cards face down and end my turn,;said Leo.OK my move i draw,:said Luna.now i summon toner monster so cant send 2 monsters to my gave to synchro summon my Ancient Fairy Dragon then sned her to my gave so i can drak synchro summon my drak ancient fairy dragon attack 3000 thanks to Leo spell card she get an ex 1000 attack points,:then thanks to my spell card effect she get an attack 5oo attack points making her 4500 now attack yugi obelisk not so fast i paly my spell card save return this keep my monster form being destroy for one turn yugi life points go down form 2700 to 2400 i end my turn,:said Luna .nice move but now it my turn said yugi man there strong if only atem did not have to go then i be win right now no gave my best shot i draw,;said yugi.i play monster reborn to re summon my dragon then paly 2 pot if greds to draw 4 new cards next i paly call return spell to summon 2 monster my i seen two lights on my i can summon my jack knight then send them to my grave to summon long side my sky dragon so now i can summon wing dragon if ra who now his 6100 now wing dragon if ra attack Luna dragon,:said Yugi.Luna Luna life points go down form 4000 to 2500 i end my turn with face down card,:said yugi.OK then it my move i draw yugi is good but we wont lose to him now it time to summon the power if the drak singers,:said Leo.i paly my trap card call if the immortals now can summon this earthbound immortal king if the under world attack 4000 thanks to my spell card he gets ex 1000 attack then thanks to Luna spell card he ex 500 attack points making 5500 but am not down next i paly my spell card,:dubble tool CD making ym power tool get ex 1000 attack making him 5300,said Leo.